


【承包全宇宙】When we were young

by SeeMySTARSinSummerTime



Series: When we were young [1]
Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 06:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21157451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeMySTARSinSummerTime/pseuds/SeeMySTARSinSummerTime
Summary: *又名：别在成员聚会时迟到，否则你会被扒到底裤都不剩（滑稽*52文学，半现背，有成员出场，无其他cp*私设有，X1的中年生活（？，OOC我的*爆肝1w+用爱发电，回忆插叙，时间线跳转注意*Run.wav草盐翻唱有感，配合《When we were young》食用更佳





	【承包全宇宙】When we were young

【1】  
//Everybody loves the things you do  
//From the way you talk  
//To the way you move  
//Everybody here is watching you  
//Cause you feel like home  
//You're like a dream come true

金宇硕走在街上，乍一听到这熟悉的旋律有点恍惚。  
同行的金曜汉走着突然发现身边没了人，扭头才看见金宇硕在一家唱片行门口站定了。  
首尔今年的夏天异常的热，唱片行内或许是冷气开的太足，玻璃橱窗上蒙着一层水气，看不真切如今张贴着哪个大势爱豆的海报。  
“怎么了？”金曜汉走过去问盯着橱窗看的金宇硕，看到再熟悉不过的唱片海报了然的问道：“想起以前了？”  
金宇硕闻言摇了摇头，片刻又笑着点了点头。  
是想起来了，15年前同一天的那个夜晚，高尺巨蛋里粉丝们震天的欢呼，和那个人的告白带来的热度，至今仍叫金宇硕想起来都觉得心头热浪滚滚。

——  
15年前的早春。

参加PDX在意料之外也是情理之中，出道5年次组合面临瓶颈，PDX可以说是背水一战，金宇硕和队友听从公司安排一起参了赛。  
但以本名参赛是他自己的要求，像是在展现“放下一切重新开始”的决心，也像是在赌完全真实的“金宇硕”，会不会得到大众的喜爱。  
还好他赌赢了，无论是他温柔却有时有些毒舌的话语，还是他每一个不经意流露出真性情的小动作，即使被刻意恶剪，金宇硕也仍然在大众的关注里成功实现了重新出发的梦。

金宇硕以为重新做一遍练习生再出道，对自己来说已经很熟悉了，却没成想有一个人闯进了他的生活，让已经再熟悉不过的爱豆生涯天翻地覆。

曹承衍在公司选座的时候就注意到了金宇硕。  
两人原本就是同年生，又是一个大学同年级为数不多的出道艺人，即使与组合活动时用了不同的名字，他也绝不会认错那张标志性十足的脸。  
“原名参赛……放下一切了么……”一下子看穿了金宇硕想法的曹承衍，想起自己放下的名字和过往，颇有些“同是天涯沦落人”的笑了。

【2】  
//But if by chance you're here alone  
//Can I have a moment before I go?  
//Cause I've been by myself all night long  
//Hoping you're someone I used to know

公司选座时匆匆一见后，曹承衍也说不上为什么默默留心了这个“老同学”，或许是因为相似的经历和处境，也或许仅仅因为他是同岁朋友。  
不过看起来想要亲近的不只是曹承衍。

没想到会和金宇硕同分到B班，曹承衍在练习之余，总是有意无意的去找这个老同学。同龄的两个人很快熟悉起来，看起来一向“高冷”的金宇硕，甚至会接下曹承衍无厘头的大麦茶小品梗。  
镜头之外，曹承衍放下手中的大麦茶瓶，回头看了看接完梗就跑的金宇硕的背影，低下头悄悄地笑了。

小组对决在那样的赛制下能分到一组更是惊喜。  
讨论C位和part时，曹承衍的兴奋肉眼可见，“我也是锁骨美人呢~”  
明明是剑拔弩张的争C环节，曹承衍也能笑嘻嘻的把气氛活跃起来，他扒拉着自己的领子这么说着，瞟过金宇硕的时候没有错过对方眼神里稍纵即逝的不满。  
明明李翰洁也在扒拉领子，金宇硕却在曹承衍露出锁骨时没由来的烦躁。  
“呀，孩子们，我们不是15禁呀！”脑子还没反应过来嘴巴就抢先一步开了口，他连忙打断了对面那个傻呵呵的人，又惊觉自己好像敏感过了头。  
曹承衍时隔几年才有了再次在舞台上表演的机会，即使由于主唱部分没人唱，他只得放弃想唱的rap部分顶上去，也不愿浪费任何一个展现自己的机会。  
金宇硕有着感同身受的迫切，他告诉自己应该理解曹承衍，却还是会在夜半想起那袒露在镜头下白花花的肩膀时烦躁地蹬被子。

奇怪的心情在《LOVE SHOT》练习期间只增不减，不知是赌气还是什么，这天深夜其他组员都已经回去休息了，金宇硕看了一眼还在埋头苦练的曹承衍，也留了下来继续加练。  
“宇硕啊，我们一起出道吧……”  
曹承衍坐在墙角休息时避开了摄像机，看着默不作声陪自己练习的金宇硕，不由自主的喃喃着，话一说出口他自己都愣了下。  
放下了一切来搏这最后一个机会，拼了命也要出道这是自然，但什么时候“和金宇硕一起”也变成了自己的期盼，他摘下老头帽揉了揉乱七八糟的头发一时想不明白，嘴角却带着温柔的笑意。  
低下头的时候曹承衍没有看到，身旁的金宇硕在音乐声里已经停止了动作，他从镜子里看着埋着头曹承衍应了一声“嗯”，声音轻的仿佛爱人的呢喃。

没有辜负他们的努力，《LOVE SHOT》一举大爆，显示屏打出LS组胜出时，组员们激动的互相拥抱着，曹承衍和金宇硕在充斥着兴奋的喊叫和哭声的待机室两端，久久的对视着，即使没有说一句话他们也读懂了对方眼中的话。  
从B班的大麦茶小品，到《LOVE SHOT》的红蓝cp，再到后来的“我的男”，像是命定的吸引力，两人仿佛变成了真正的多年老友，携手作战、同享荣耀，却不敢逾越“同岁朋友”的关系一步。  
两个人在对方看不见的地方默默关注着彼此，他首次排名进入出道位，他心下比谁都高兴却只能和祝贺的人潮一起涌上去，不敢表现出半分不同；他再一次排名榜首，他也只能在一旁看着他和同公司练习生拥抱庆祝，自己在镜头拍不到的地方无声地用口型说“宇硕啊祝贺你。”  
在看不到结局的征程里他们是彼此的希冀和心底的柔软，只要那个人还在，只要有一丝一起实现梦想的可能，哪怕是再难的逆袭再累的坚守，他们都决不会放弃。

2019年7月19日，在眼泪和欢呼中，X1组合结成。  
第2名金宇硕，第5名曹承衍。  
“宇硕啊，我们做到了……”  
“承衍啊，我们做到了……”

【3】  
//You look like a movie  
//You sound like a song  
//My God, this reminds me  
//Of when we were young

金宇硕和金曜汉到了定好的餐厅，今天是原X1成员约定聚餐庆祝成团15周年的日子，两人进了包间循着记忆点了成员们爱吃的东西，闲聊着等待其他人的到来。  
“哇，你还记不记得我们的出道showcon，我真的一辈子都忘不了那个晚上……现在想起来都还想流泪呢！”金曜汉也被唱片店触动想起了曾经的组合时光，语带感慨的絮叨着。  
“嗯？啊……是啊，嗯嗯。”完全沉浸在意义不同的“以前”里，金宇硕胡乱的应了应。

是啊，怎么会忘记那一晚。  
就是从出道showcon那一夜开始，原本默契如老友的曹承衍和金宇硕，以UGI的惊天挑下巴为开端，迈入了一段隐秘痛苦又青涩甜蜜的关系。

——  
“曹承衍，你刚才那是在干吗？”  
一来到后台，刚才还对粉丝温柔营业的金宇硕，就语气不善的叫住了在吹风补妆的曹承衍。曹承衍一脸无辜的看着金宇硕，两人之间微妙的空气凝滞着。  
其他成员被两人这架势吓到了，待机室一时之间没有人说话，金宇硕余光瞥到神色各异的众人，压下了询问的话头，转头跟着催促他换衣服补妆的cody走了。

曹承衍默默松了口气，带着笑安抚成员们，眼神却悄悄追随着一旁的金宇硕。  
“果然，做过火了么……”曹承衍懊恼的暗想，平静的表情下翻涌着“待会要怎么交代”的思绪。  
那边勉强冷静下来的金宇硕也在悄悄的瞄曹承衍，在第二次撞到对方的目光后，金宇硕瞪了一眼对自己露出耍赖笑容的曹承衍，转过头再不看他，耳廓却通红。  
他也不知道刚才曹承衍挑自己下巴后为什么会那么气愤。  
在台上为了舞台效果营业什么的，他明明应该很熟悉的，就像《pretty girl》最后的合体比心，明明自己也很乐意不是么？但一想到挑下巴的动作也是在营业，金宇硕心底就涌上一股烦躁。  
“不事先打招呼万一出舞台事故怎么办？”金宇硕最后只得怪都是因为曹承衍没有提前打招呼，让自己那一瞬间分不清这是在营业还是别的什么，真实的堂皇了。

Showcon在两人心思各异中顺利结束了，谢幕后成员们久久舍不得离开，他们站在后台看着粉丝们渐渐离场，场馆慢慢的冷静下来，仿佛刚才的歌声和欢呼声都是假的。  
等粉丝全部离场后成员们又上了台，偌大的场馆里只有工作人员在收拾装备的身影，成员们三三两两的分散在舞台上。  
曹承衍和韩胜宇说了两句话，转头下意识去找那个熟悉的人，终于在舞台的角落里看到了金宇硕孤零零的背影。  
那背影像是垒起了一道无形的墙壁要把所有人都拦在外面，曹承衍突然一阵心慌，他想都没想就朝金宇硕走了过去拽住了对方的胳膊。  
“干什么？”金宇硕瞄了一眼成员们没有人注意他们，压低声音问道。  
“宇硕啊，一起出道了真好对吧？”  
没想到曹承衍竟然说起这么正经的话题，还在等他对刚才的“营业”做出解释的金宇硕勉强“嗯”了一声算是回应。  
仿佛是不满意金宇硕的回答般，曹承衍又拽了一下金宇硕让他直视自己，表情严肃的说：“以后也一直在一起吧。”  
被曹承衍认真的眼神盯得有些脸皮发烫，金宇硕别开脸语气却软糯：“什么呀，我们……现在不就在一起么……”  
“我们是一个team啊，是X1。”提起X1仿佛有了底气，金宇硕终于抬起头直视着回应对方的目光。

两个人在灯光暗下来的舞台角落里谁也不说话，对峙般对视了许久，久到其他成员也准备离场了，韩胜宇以为两个人又吵架了在远处担忧的叫着两人。  
曹承衍手心炽热的温度透过衣服传递到金宇硕胳膊上，烫的金宇硕浑身不自在。  
半晌，曹承衍突然松开了手，露出了与平常无异的笑容，勾了勾嘴角语气有些酸涩。  
“是啊， 我们是X1啊……走吧，大家在等我们了。”曹承衍说完便转身跟上了队友们，金宇硕愣在原地片刻也赶忙追了上去。  
曹承衍最后的笑容在他的脑海里不断回放，虽然看起来和平常没什么不同，但金宇硕总觉得自己仿佛错过了什么。

【4】  
//I was so scared to face my fears  
//Cause nobody told me that you'd be here  
//And I swore you moved overseas  
//That's what you said, when you left me

成团后的日子时间飞逝，行程一个接一个几乎很少有停下来喘息的时候。  
自showcon那晚过去后，曹承衍和金宇硕心照不宣的都没有再提起过那段对话，两人像是再普通不过的队友和同岁朋友般相处，UGI的挑下巴也重新商议后定为了固定营业环节。  
“但就是少了什么啊……”金宇硕坐在保姆车自己的位置上喃喃道，侧后方的宋亨俊听到了忙问他是不是落了什么东西。  
“没有，亨俊啊，没事。”金宇硕侧过头对宋亨俊笑了笑，眼神状似无意的瞟过跑到最后一排南道贤身边坐着，和弟弟们玩的正开心的曹承衍。金宇硕撇撇嘴扭过头干脆挪到了窗边的座位。  
“眼不见心不烦。”金宇硕赌气的想着，狠狠地闭上了眼睛。

明明定好了保姆车的固定座位，曹承衍却很少坐在自己的位置上，金宇硕暗自猜想过曹承衍是不是在避着自己，但得不出结论平白心烦，他索性不再管那个人。  
车内的温度正合适，刚结束行程金宇硕也很累了，迷迷糊糊间竟然真的要睡着了。  
他的头靠在窗户玻璃上一下一下“咚咚”闷响，磕得有些疼了但又困得紧，正不耐烦的要睁开眼睛换个姿势时，身边突然传来一声很轻的叹息。  
金宇硕一下僵住了，“刚才还在后面的人什么时候跑到旁边来了？”  
他心念电转大气都不敢出，紧紧闭着眼睛装作睡着的样子，那人小小翼翼地把金宇硕抱进怀里，还温柔的把金宇硕的头靠在他的肩头。  
没一会儿一阵窸窸窣窣的声音传来，接着一件还带着体温的外套盖在了金宇硕身上。  
金宇硕全程紧张的大气都不敢出，车厢摇摇晃晃间他听见曹承衍熟悉的声音轻声对后面说：“孩子们小声点呀，你们宇硕哥睡着了……”

靠在那人怀里，久违的体温和香气让一直紧张的金宇硕慢慢放松了下来，听到曹承衍的话金宇硕没忍住勾了勾嘴角，没想到身边人也突然一声轻笑，惊得金宇硕一下睁开了眼。  
果然，曹承衍直直的盯着自己，他知道金宇硕在装睡。金宇硕臊红了脸立刻就想坐起来，曹承衍却动作轻且快的按住了他，接着紧紧攥住了他的手。  
“！”金宇硕猛地睁大了眼睛看着曹承衍，震惊地说不出话。  
“嘘——别惊动了他们。”曹承衍像只狡黠的狐狸，带着笑在金宇硕耳边轻声说着，温热的气息喷在金宇硕耳廓，金宇硕顿时觉得耳朵像要烧起来了。  
金宇硕轻轻挣了两下没挣开他的手，只得压低声音气急败坏的吼道：“曹承衍你在干嘛！快放开我！这又不是在舞台上你不用营业……”  
“宇硕啊，你就当你睡着了，什么都不知道好么。”曹承衍打断了他的话低声请求着，语气里带着小心翼翼的试探。  
但金宇硕恨极了曹承衍顾而言他的态度，说出来的话像是从后槽牙里挤出来的：“你到底想干什么？！showcon那天也是，如果是营业现在不必演了！”

曹承衍心下了然，金宇硕果然一直在意营业的事，然而曹承衍何尝不想抛开“营业”的借口大大方方的触碰金宇硕，可一想到showcon那天金宇硕过激的反应，曹承衍分毫不敢再逾越。  
“对不起，我只是忍不住想靠近你，我没有营业，从来都不是为了营业啊……如果让你觉得……恶心难受了，我很对不起……”曹承衍闭了闭眼睛，最终还是松开了金宇硕的手。  
然而听了这话的金宇硕却突然回握住了曹承衍的手。  
“宇硕？！”曹承衍不敢置信的惊呼出口，立刻收到金宇硕示意他噤声的眼神，曹承衍抿着嘴巴回头看了一眼没人注意，又马上转过身来问他这是什么意思。  
“那你呢，不是为了营业，是什么意思？”金宇硕开口时声音甚至有些颤抖，他不确信曹承衍的话到底是不是他想的那个意思，却还是下意识的回握住了他的手。  
“我说过吧，以后也一直在一起，不仅是以X1成员、同岁朋友，而是作为曹承衍、金宇硕，我们在一起吧。”曹承衍认真的看着金宇硕，话里的意思和望着他的眼神都再直白不过。  
一瞬间金宇硕很想什么都不顾的回答他“好”，可一想起showcon那一夜的欢呼和掌声，他突然又胆怯了。

不论是他还是曹承衍，他们都渴望舞台、渴望粉丝的支持和爱太久了，PDX的背水一战他们终于得偿所愿，但这段来势汹涌的感情却是意料之外。  
两个人的沉沦都没有错，错的是这该死的时机。  
金宇硕按下了那颗躁动不安的心，再开口时已经妥善藏好了眼神中炽热的情感。  
“曹承衍，重新回到舞台，你不想止步于此吧？”不等曹承衍回答他也知道对方的答案，金宇硕自顾自的说了下去：“我也是这样，更何况你比我的心情更加迫切，X1只是个起点，我们不能……”  
不能什么？金宇硕突然说不下去了，他太怕被打回无人问津的日子，也怕曹承衍从此藏身于录音室不再发光，但他其实也很怕错过曹承衍。  
“那就5年。”  
“什么？”金宇硕不解的问道。  
“做X1的这5年，在工作之外单纯的以曹承衍和金宇硕在一起，从此之后不再成为对方的阻碍……就当是陪我做一场梦吧，好么？”曹承衍声音艰涩笑容凄惨，他有多不想放弃舞台就有多不想放弃金宇硕，守着最后一点希望去赌金宇硕也舍不得这段感情。  
可怀里的金宇硕竟然真的沉得住气，时间一分一秒过去车子已经驶进了宿舍的停车场，就在曹承衍觉得该放弃了的时候，终于听到了金宇硕的回复。  
“好。”  
他十万分的勇气都化作了这简单的一个字，对曹承衍来说比千百句情话都更动听。

【5】  
//And a part of me keeps holding on  
//Just in case it hasn't gone  
//I guess I still care  
//Do you still care?

在一起后的日子，作为X1的曹承衍和金宇硕，他们在众人面前与以往没有任何不同，完美的演出、竭尽全力的魅力发散、细心温暖的Fan-Service，在南韩快速交替的爱豆市场里他们丝毫不敢松懈。  
回到宿舍的短暂间隙两人才敢稍微放松一点，像任何一对普通的恋人那样，在对方怀里互相慰藉。

“咚咚——”  
“进来。”金宇硕刚刚洗漱完回到房间就有人敲响了房门，门外的人走进来一言不发的从身后抱住了金宇硕。  
相同的沐浴香气和熟悉的宽阔怀抱，不用回头金宇硕就知道来人是谁。  
“宇硕啊……”曹承衍紧紧环着金宇硕的腰，从后方把头埋在金宇硕的肩上。  
虽然知道曹承衍只是在无意义的撒娇，金宇硕还是抬手摸了摸那颗毛茸茸的脑袋问他怎么了。  
“没什么，就是好想你啊……”曹承衍在金宇硕肩膀上摇了摇头，发丝搔的金宇硕痒痒的没忍住躲了躲。他好笑的转过身，和曹承衍面对面抱着。  
“我们不是天天见一直在一起嘛，想什么呀喂。”  
“但只属于我一个人的宇硕不是好久没见了嘛……”曹承衍委委屈屈的嘟囔着，这话让金宇硕愣了一下。

最近国外国内的行程连轴转，在国内宿舍还好金宇硕住单间，曹承衍经常偷溜到金宇硕房间过夜，但在国外宿舍都是打散的，说起来曹承衍和金宇硕确实很久没有两人单独相处了。  
两人的身份导致现在这样的相处方式也是无可奈何，他们在短暂的休憩里汲取着微薄的甜蜜，支撑着彼此在舞台上全力奔驰。  
作为爱豆，在舞台上闪闪发光仿佛是他们的天职，一向冷静自持的金宇硕，也会有在舞台上被曹承衍吸引差点无法自拔的时候，在这种时候金宇硕总会胆战心惊的发现自己比想象中更喜欢曹承衍。  
可一想起舞台于两人的意义，他们在公众面前只能压抑再压抑，那些随时都会喷涌而出的感情，只有在深夜的单人宿舍紧紧拥抱对方感受对方时，才会化作细碎的呢喃从口中溢出。

曹承衍只是想和他有些傲娇的恋人撒娇亲昵一下，没想到金宇硕听到这话半天没有反应，他心想坏了宇硕一定又要多想自我折磨了。  
他知道金宇硕答应自己是下了十分的决心的，对于两人来说能在不丢弃舞台的同时拥有这样一段关系已实属不易，更多的奢求只能是负担。  
曹承衍连忙低头去看金宇硕的脸色，慌张的补救：“我乱说的宇硕你别放在心上……”  
金宇硕笑了笑回了他一个更紧的拥抱，还难得不再傲娇，像只小猫一样在曹承衍怀抱里拱了拱。

他知道曹承衍不是有意的，其实他又何尝不想沉溺于眼前人的怀抱。  
只是他突然想起了那天，在舞台上用清越的嗓音唱出《When we were young》的曹承衍，闪闪发光夺人心魄，饶是知道他的恋人是个令人骄傲的all-rounder，曹承衍也总能一次次展现出更令人惊喜的卓越才能。  
“承衍啊，你天生就该在舞台上闪闪发光啊……”金宇硕依偎在曹承衍的怀里，语气骄傲又依稀带着哽咽。  
“嗯，我们宇硕也是啊，天生就该站在舞台中央的人，不能停在这里的知道吗？”曹承衍的声音透过胸腔传进金宇硕耳朵里，明明近在咫尺又像是来自遥远的彼方。  
两个人明明在离彼此最近的地方爱着彼此，却不得不推着对方远离，但没有人后悔也没有人放手，他们知道他们的终点远不在此，他们要看着对方登上顶峰成为最亮的那颗星，哪怕对方的身边没有自己。

2024年8月27日，为期5年的限定组合X1解散。  
一向被粉丝和队员称为“哭包”的曹承衍笑着唱完了最后一支歌，而一向冷静自持的金宇硕在舞台上哭到不能自己。  
终曲结束，成员们围成一圈抱在一起，直到其他成员开始退场曹承衍和金宇硕仍是抱在一起，没有成员打扰，没有粉丝催促。  
金宇硕想说些什么，却说不出一句话，曹承衍像抱着珍贵的宝物般轻抚着金宇硕的后背，他想最后要笑着告别啊，声音却是止不住的颤抖。  
他说：“宇硕，谢谢你陪我做了一场限定5年的梦……以后要更闪耀啊知道吗？”

【6】  
//It was just like a movie  
//It was just like a song  
//My God, this reminds me  
//Of when we were young

餐厅里金曜汉还在絮叨着X1时期的事情，金宇硕偶尔搭话，更多的时候是循着金曜汉的话想起了那个时候的他和曹承衍。  
“哟，曜汉和宇硕哥已经到了啊。”李翰洁和南道贤一起走进了包间，还没坐下李翰洁就开朗的跟两人打着招呼。随后韩胜宇带着几个弟弟也推门走了进来，包间里顿时热闹了起来，只剩下被行程耽搁的曹承衍还没到了。  
金宇硕从没关严的门里朝外看了一眼没找到想见的人，他回身坐好有点心不在焉的和成员们打着招呼。

“说起来承衍哥新出的自作曲你们听了吗？真的完全是我的取向！太好听了！”  
金宇硕一个没注意不知怎么话题就聊到了曹承衍，从PDX时期就很喜欢曹承衍的南道贤兴奋的跟众人讨论曹承衍的新歌。  
“当然很棒了，那可是曹承衍啊……”金宇硕在心里默默附和，表面上只是带着微笑静静听他们说话自己却不置一词。  
“嗳，宇硕哥，你跟你家那位最近怎么样啊，差不多也该结婚了吧？”没想到李翰洁会在这个节骨眼上突然cue自己，金宇硕平静的笑脸僵了一下。  
韩胜宇知道金宇硕向来不喜欢谈私事，连忙生硬的问起众人近况岔开了话题。  
金宇硕对韩胜宇笑了笑表示感谢，突然觉得有点口干舌燥的他端起面前的水杯喝了一口。

也许是因为团里马上有要结婚的成员了，虽然韩胜宇很努力的在岔开话题，但大家显然还是对恋爱结婚的话题更感兴趣。  
“那个时候宇硕哥和承衍哥真的太辛苦了，虽然时时刻刻都在一起，但做X1的事情时一点都没被感情影响，说实在的刚开始知道的时候我们都很担心呢……”宋亨俊虽然也已经不再是那个17岁的孩子，但在哥哥们面前还是一如既往的贴心。  
“对啊，承衍哥比看起来的想法更深刻，真的感谢宇硕哥和承衍哥当年为X1的考虑。”李垠尚也难得在这个话题上参与讨论，他认认真真的看着金宇硕表示着感谢。  
这下倒让金宇硕一脸茫然了。  
“你们在说什么，我和承衍？怎么了？”虽然他有些猜到成员们的意思，但还是很不可置信。  
“啊没什么……”韩胜宇看金宇硕没明白就想把话题混过去，耿直如李翰洁却心直口快的说出了真相。  
“就是哥和承衍哥当年交往的事啊！”  
“！”金宇硕当场愣在那里，他一直以为当年的事没人知道，可看现在这架势……分明是全员都知道啊！

金宇硕顿时羞红了脸，现在想起当年他和曹承衍借着营业做的那些小动作，成员们顺势的起哄原来都是真心的，他简直想回到十几年前摇醒那个自己。  
他捂着脸不敢看人，艰难的问其他人怎么知道的。  
“一开始就知道了……”“什么？！曹承衍告诉你们的？！”金宇硕简直不敢相信自己的耳朵……  
“呃……嘿嘿嘿，承衍哥喜欢你我们早就看出来了，你们终于交往的那天，承衍哥就告诉大家了……而且后来承衍哥动不动就跑到你房间过夜，大家其实都发现了……”意识到金宇硕完全不知情，一不小心透了底的李翰洁心里默默对曹承衍说了好几句抱歉。  
“呀哥你别生气，承衍哥……虽然确实是很兴奋没忍住跑到每个房间都说了……但他是为了大家着想……”看着金宇硕越来越黑的脸色，金曜汉辩解的声音也越来越小，韩胜宇看着弟弟们不敢说话的神色，叹了口气开口了。  
“他是为X1负责，也是为了保护你。”在金宇硕疑惑的目光里韩胜宇正色道：“那天他真的很开心你答应了他，但他也很担心自己的冲动会影响团队，出道夜他告诉过我他决定不再告白了，但还是……”  
面对出道夜曹承衍的告白，当时胆怯的金宇硕用舞台拒绝了他，虽然还好后来曹承衍又直白的告白了一次，但一想到万一他就此不再提起那份感情，让自己当年错过他，金宇硕突然很后怕。

“我知道了，当年的事我也应该向你们交代的，但曹承衍这家伙竟然一声不吭扛起全部责任……真以为自己all-rounder就什么都能抗下吗……”金宇硕眼角发红语气凶狠，但所有人都看得出他是在心疼曹承衍。  
“承衍哥向我们每个人都做出了保证，请求我们的同意，毕竟你们是X1的一员要对组合负责，承衍哥还承诺万一暴露他承担全部责任……”虽然知道金宇硕是在气曹承衍不心疼自己，宋亨俊还是又为他辩解了一句。

这一晚上的信息量太大，金宇硕突然感觉很疲惫，他揉了揉眉心叹气说道：“算了，都是过去的事了……”  
听了这话成员们面面相觑，当年曹承衍几乎是赌上了自己的爱豆生涯来守护这段感情，好不容易在一起了，所有人都没想到两人竟然真的在X1解散后就分手了。  
“这件事你们也知道？曹承衍这家伙真是……”金宇硕无奈的都要气笑了。  
“不不不，这个承衍哥真的不是故意的，是……”李翰洁刚才就透了好几次曹承衍的底，突然犹豫不知要不要说，看到韩胜宇投来鼓励的眼神，李翰洁紧张地吞咽了一下才继续说。  
“解散后没两天承衍哥找我和胜宇哥喝酒，去了之后他很明显情绪不高，但问他什么事他也不说，后来……你也知道他酒量不行，他喝个不停我们劝不住，才一瓶烧酒他就醉了，然后就什么都说了……”

和曹承衍分手后金宇硕和他也有联系，但两人明明都放不下对方却谁都不说，金宇硕甚至一直以为曹承衍对于分手很坦然，走不出来的只有自己，今天他才知道原来曹承衍也这样借酒浇愁过。  
组合解散后的前5年里，两个人就算偶尔在电视台遇见，也只是像普通朋友般打招呼，甚至连兄弟间的拥抱都不敢给；电话也好信息也好，只讨论对方最近的作品和成绩，他们心照不宣的用舞台上越来越洪亮的欢呼，来拼命证明他们放弃感情选择舞台是值得的、是正确的。  
而事实也证明了，他们值得。

曹承衍最后选择了唱作人的道路，所有的歌曲都由自己制作，成功跻身音源大雾，为其他歌手和组合制作的歌也是高质量的象征，一经合作就引起广泛关注和期待，这其中也包括金宇硕。而他优越的综艺感也让他成功打入演艺界，甚至还拿到了当年的综艺新人赏，现在也常年有多档固定综艺。曹承衍最近还开始进军艺术界，准备尝试做自己的品牌。  
而金宇硕从爱豆组合成员到solo歌手的身份转变也很成功，和曹承衍昔日队友的合作一时成为佳话，而在这之后金宇硕还积极挑战了演员身份，经历多年历练现在也成为了出剧必火的实力派歌手演员。在广告界金宇硕优越的外貌也是各大品牌的宠儿，广告邀约至今不断。

3年前，35岁的曹承衍和金宇硕都已经进入事业稳定期，趁着南韩同性婚姻合法之际，他们公开了已经交往两年的恋情，无数当年X1时期的52党圆满落泪，不了解他们过往的人也只觉得两个人十分般配。  
只有X1成员和他们本人知道，这场起源于十几年前的感情终于可以公之于众，究竟有多不容易。

【7】  
//Let me photograph you in this light  
//In case it is the last time  
//That we might be exactly like we were

“说实在的哥你们公布恋情的时候我们都吓了一跳！你们什么时候复合的竟然一直瞒着大家，害大家为你们分手惋惜了好久！”金曜汉看金宇硕因为十年前曹承衍酗酒的事而紧皱眉头，连忙笑着打趣金宇硕转换气氛。  
一提到这事儿金宇硕又立刻脸红了，他支支吾吾半天正巧看见门外熟悉的身影走了进来，赶忙转移了目标。  
“你们还是问当事人吧！”  
众人还打趣着金宇硕“你不就是当事人”，只听一道清亮的声音从门口传了进来。  
“大家这是在欺负我们宇硕吗，我们宇硕怎么脸都红了～”正是一进门就看见金宇硕红红脸的可爱模样，心情愉悦语带笑意的曹承衍。

“哎噫，哥你终于来了！”  
“哥我们要听故事！”  
“……”  
“曹承衍你可算来了，这么多事瞒着我……”  
即使混在十个人的声音里，曹承衍还是清晰地听到了金宇硕带着埋怨的声音，他笑着应付了一下众人，径直走到金宇硕身边早就预留好的空位坐下，牵着他的手不顾大家的起哄，侧身弯腰去看低着头的金宇硕的脸。  
“怎么了？他们欺负你了？”曹承衍的声音温柔的仿佛要滴出水来。  
成员们看不惯这两人当众秀恩爱的行径，顿时嘘声起哄声一片，曹承衍笑的像只成功猎到猎物的狐狸，金宇硕经不住这样的调侃，他眼角飞红毫无威慑力地瞪了曹承衍一眼，却没有挣开和曹承衍紧牵着的手。

韩胜宇带着温柔的笑看成员们闹，恰好餐点渐次呈了上来，他招呼众人边吃边聊成员们这才放过了曹金两人。  
“所以哥你们到底什么时候复合的啊，肯定不是3年前才复合~”好不容易全员聚齐，难得的八卦机会成员们显然不打算放过两人。  
然而听到成员们说“复合”，再想起刚才金宇硕的话，曹承衍才意识到自己大概是被这帮崽子们透了底……  
“嘿嘿嘿……宇硕啊……”反应迅速如曹承衍，他立刻去哄金宇硕。  
“回去再跟你算账……”当着成员们的面，金宇硕还是决定回家关起门来再好好教训曹承衍。  
“回了家谁’教训’谁就不一定了呢~”曹承衍暗暗想着露出了得逞的笑容。

“其实真正复合也才5年，只不过……”曹承衍看了一眼金宇硕，得到对方的默许他才开口：“只不过在这之前我们没在交往也胜似在交往就是了~”  
“明明见了面也在拼命装不熟，哪里胜似在交往了……”金宇硕不满的纠正道。  
“但那个时候虽然我们谁都没有说，却都在心里决定了走到目标的位置，就再争取一次这段感情不是嘛~对我来说没有和宇硕在一起的那5年里，知道宇硕努力的原因里有我，这就够了。”曹承衍带着笑但语气却是不容置疑的诚恳。  
“嘶——这两个人，真是要酸死人了！”成员们一波一波的狗粮吃到牙酸，在大家“赶快结婚吧你们！”的调笑中，曹承衍和金宇硕也收到了满满发自内心的祝福。

聚会在大家约定集体参加曹金二人的婚礼中结束，作为今晚的话题中心，曹承衍因为要开车且酒量不好，再加上某人刻意的维护最后滴酒未沾，但金宇硕就没这么容易逃掉了。虽然大家顾及艺人身份把握着分寸，最后金宇硕还是喝到晕乎乎。  
曹承衍心疼归心疼，但看着喝多的金宇硕收起了傲娇柔软的依偎在自己怀里，他觉得有时候酒真是个好东西。  
和成员们分别后，曹承衍半抱着金宇硕小心的上了车，他坐在驾驶席上侧身给金宇硕系安全带时突然被金宇硕一把抱住。  
曹承衍好心情的也回抱住了金宇硕，他轻轻抚着金宇硕的后背贴着耳朵问金宇硕怎么了。金宇硕被打到耳廓的气息搔的痒痒的，他傻呵呵的笑着躲了躲，让曹承衍的心里一阵阵甜蜜。

“我今天听到那首歌了，你以前唱过的那首……叫，叫什么来着……”金宇硕伏在曹承衍怀里断断续续的哼了几句，熟悉又陌生的旋律让曹承衍也想了一会儿才想起来。  
“《When we were young》？啊真是好久以前唱过的呢，我们宇硕还记得啊真厉害~”曹承衍像哄孩子一样笑着夸他，若是平时的金宇硕一定是要反驳他的，但此时的金宇硕却哼哼着“那是当然”，骄傲的不得了的样子。  
曹承衍爱极了他偶尔的坦诚，尤其是情动时的金宇硕，褪去傲娇高冷的假面，他会用最直白的反应和语言来回应曹承衍热烈的爱。  
想到这里曹承衍更紧的抱住了金宇硕，快要融为一体的亲密距离显然让喝多了的金宇硕很受用，他舒服地呢喃着想听曹承衍唱歌。

“唔咕咕我们宇硕想听我唱歌啊，那宇硕要怎么做呢？”曹承衍抱着软软的金宇硕哄着，金宇硕听罢自觉地侧脸亲了亲曹承衍，却因为看不清亲到了曹承衍的鼻尖上。  
“噗——哈哈哈哈我们宇硕是小迷糊呢~”这话招来了金宇硕不痛不痒的两下拍打，曹承衍不再捉弄他，又把人抱进了怀里。  
“我们宇硕想听我唱歌的话，无论什么时候、无论多少遍我都会唱给你听哦~”曹承衍说罢轻轻唱了起来。

“Everybody loves the things you do  
From the way you talk  
To the way you move  
Everybody here is watching you  
Cause you feel like home  
You're like a dream come true  
……”

曹承衍清亮如斯的嗓音在车厢里回荡，金宇硕窝在曹承衍怀里细细听着，就像15年前第一次听到曹承衍唱这首歌时那样，他闭着眼睛微微笑着，脸朝向曹承衍的方向，不愿错过每一个音符。

“It was just like a movie  
It was just like a song  
When we were young”  
一曲终了，15年间的回忆就像电影的画面般随着歌声流淌，但与5分钟就结束的歌曲不同，他们之间的故事还将上演10年、20年、50年，直至生命的最后一刻。

车厢随着歌声的结束重新安静了下来，两个人抱着对方静静享受了一会儿整个世界只有怀中人的感觉，随后金宇硕拍了拍曹承衍放开了对方，嘱托曹承衍系好安全带开车。  
“我们回家吧。”  
“好，我们回家。”

**Author's Note:**

> 一点想说的话：  
因为这篇是半现背，所以人设着重在52的爱豆属性上，可能我是个本质事业粉吧（笑  
在我心里的52，在cp之前他们是两个完整的个体、成熟的成年人，是重新出道过一次爱惜舞台的优秀爱豆，所以写的时候我修正过好多次一不小心发散的恋爱脑。  
虽然写同人难免OOC，但我还是不想把他们写成不顾粉丝不负责任的人，因此花了很多笔墨写他们的纠结和挣扎，用我能想到的最好的方式来处理这段关系，并且让他们在实现了舞台梦想后才心无芥蒂的在一起。  
看起来可能不够甜，但能妥善处理自己感情的成年人，仍会在压抑不住爱的时候悄悄露出端倪，才更有魅力更甜蜜不是嘛~  
以后有机会写其他背景的52的话，我会不遗余力的让他们甜甜甜甜到爆表哒！（flag发言注意


End file.
